Dream of Life
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Tsurugi Yuuichi y Amemiya Taiyou se conocen, saben quienes son, pero no han hablado hasta el momento. Cuando Taiyou recibe la noticia de que no jugará en el partido de Arakumo contra Raimon, Yuuichi será quien lo escuchará en su momento. Dividido en tres partes: "La primera vez que Yuuichi lo vio…" "La primera vez que Taiyou lo vio…" "La versión oficial de como se conocieron..."
1. Primera Parte: Yuuichi

**PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN, **PERDÓN!**

**Bueno ya! -se detiene abruptamente - hey, minna! ¿cómo están? Yo muy coquetamente bien(?) He venido aquí, con la humilde intención de dejar mi regalo atrasado de Inazuma Eleven GO para mi muy apreciada Cisne-chan a.k.a. Rox~ :D**

**Lamento la demora, este cap, ya te lo había pasado, pero que va, te lo vuelvo a poner. Mi regalo consiste de un Three-Shot (yay! finalmente los inventé \o/) Esto es cortito como sabes, son tres partes que por alguna razón decidí poner en tres capítulos separados, pero bien, aquí te los dejo.**

**Disclaimer: **_Ni Inazuma Eleven GO ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, yo los uso con meros fines de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro, así que estimados señores del Level-5 ¡No me demanden(?) Dx! _

* * *

La primera vez que Yuuichi lo vio…

Amemiya Taiyou era un pequeño niño de unos 9 años de edad. Y como era su mala costumbre, el chico se había escapado de nueva cuenta para jugar a escondidas con un balón que había conseguido de unos niños que lo habían perdido por ahí.

Tsurugi Yuuichi estaba en medio de una siesta cuando el balón de fútbol del pequeño Amemiya fue a parar justo en su ventana con un golpe certero. El impacto no había sido demasiado fuerte como para romper el vidrio, pero si para dejarlo temblando unos segundos después de ello.

En ese momento, después de recuperarse del susto, Yuuichi se asomó por la ventana y divisó al chico de cabellos naranjas que salían disparados en todas direcciones sin parecer tener algún orden. El niño –unos cuantos años menor que él, por lo que podía ver– alcanzaba en ese momento el balón de entre unos arbustos y de inmediato lo volvía a patear en dirección a la pared, esperando a que rebotara para conseguir volver a patearlo.

Yuuichi se le quedó mirando con atención. Creyó que lo mejor sería apartar la mirada cuanto antes, porque no quería sentir aquella melancolía que de vez en vez le venía invadiendo al pensar que no podría jugar fútbol…pero la sonrisa que portaba ese niño, aún se cayera, aún recibiera el balón en la cara, aún no alcanzara el balón a tiempo y tuviera que ir a buscarlo…Yuuichi simplemente no podía ignorar aquella sonrisa y mucho menos podía evitar sentir la alegría con la que ésta había sido formada.

_"—Hermano ¿qué buscas? —le había preguntado en alguna ocasión su hermano menor, Kyosuke, cuando al entrar en su habitación lo encontró mirando por la ventana con cierta ansiedad."_

_"—¿Eh? —se había vuelto a verlo sorprendido por su llegada —nada, Kyosuke —negó intentando restarle importancia, echando una rápida mirada y suspirando al darse cuenta que ese día no podría verlo —¿cómo te fue en tu día? —preguntó componiendo esa sonrisa amable que siempre tenía."_

Para Yuuichi se había vuelto una costumbre el observar el pequeño de cabellos naranjas. Cuando lo veía jugar tan divertido, con aquella encantadora sonrisa que poseía, sentía como si él pudiera volver a jugar, volver a sentirse libre de moverse a través de él.

La sonrisa de Taiyou se le contagiaba con tal facilidad y esa expresión que se dibujaba en sus facciones cuando estaba concentrado…Yuuichi no estaba enterado siquiera de su nombre, pero le parecía que con solo mirarlo esa parte de la vida que se estaba perdiendo debido a la parálisis de sus piernas le era devuelta de alguna forma.

Era extraño…pero mientras lo miraba jugar podía sentir como algo cálido en su pecho se extendía.

* * *

**Así es: YuuiTai :D porque son un amor y el mundo necesita más de ellos(?)**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que...**

**¡Feliz cumpleños, Cisne-chan! \o/**


	2. Segunda Parte: Taiyou

**Ja! ¡Ahí tienes internet desgraciado! Finalmente consigo que funciones, ahí va: la segunda parte.**

******Disclaimer: **_Ni Inazuma Eleven GO ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, yo los uso con meros fines de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro, así que estimados señores del Level-5 ¡No me demanden(?) Dx!_

* * *

La primera vez que Taiyou lo vio…

Yuuichi era un joven de 18 años y que, por lo tanto, orgullosamente ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. En ese momento se encontraba en medio de la rehabilitación que le ayudaría a obtener de vuelta el movimiento de sus piernas. Su enfermero, quien lo cuidaba, había decidido dejarlo probar por si mismo dándole un poco de espacio, cosa que Yuuichi agradeció de sobremanera.

El Amemiya se encontraba entonces haciendo uno de sus recorridos diarios buscando no llamar la atención para conseguir salir del recinto. Estaba buscando una habitación en la que no hubiera nadie para poder esconderse, ya que Fuyuka ya se encontraba tras su pista.

En ese momento se asomó a la sala de rehabilitación en donde se encontraba el mayor de los Tsurugi dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Lo primero que hizo Taiyou fue ver cuantas personas había en el interior. Al reconocer al enfermero como uno de los más estrictos que conocía, estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la siguiente habitación, pero entonces su mirada cayó en Yuuichi, cuando este dio un paso en falso y estuvo a nada de caer.

Tanto él como el enfermero reaccionaron soltando una muda exclamación de sobresalto, pero Taiyou no podía hacerse notar en aquel momento, por lo que simplemente se aferró al marco de la puerta como si él fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. El enfermero por su parte se acercó de inmediato a Yuuichi, quien ya había conseguido volver a erguirse, aunque ahora su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—Tsurugi-san… —llamó el enfermero para preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Yuuichi alzó la cabeza.

Taiyou se llevó una sorpresa al verlo sonreír como si lo de antes no hubiera sucedido. Fijándose bien en sus ojos, Taiyou buscó algo así como miedo de forma inconsciente, pero no encontró nada que le mostrara que su sonrisa era falsa.

—Estoy bien, descuide —dijo Yuuichi anticipándose a la pregunta que le haría, sin desaparecer ni un instante su sonrisa amable. Y entonces Taiyou sintió como algo en su pecho se encendía.

Taiyou estaba tan encandilado con aquella persona de la cual ni sabía su nombre, que su guardia bajó y no se percató de que por detrás de él Fuyuka ya lo había localizado.

Pero Fuyuka no dijo nada cuando vio a quien observaba, el joven Amemiya tenía un brillo especial en la mirada al verlo. Porque él nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera un espíritu luchador tan incansable. A alguien que estuviera en sus mismas condiciones(encerrado en aquella cárcel de paredes blancas y ambiente tan deprimente) y que parecía realmente estar viviendo.

Taiyou lo notó en cada pequeño paso que daba y se sentía alegre de no ser el único así en el hospital.

Todos los demás pacientes siempre se veían completamente diferentes a él, muchos se veían tristes y cansados, ninguno tenía la intención de sonreír o luchar con sinceridad.

No le gustaba la forma en la que se pintaban ahí, le hacía sentir mal consigo mismo, como si él estuviera actuando de manera antinatural.

Taiyou pensaba que por lo menos la mitad de ellos no tenían que pasar por lo que él había pasado, porque la mitad de ellos no habían tenido que estar en aquel lugar desde incluso antes de cumplir los 4 años y no tendrían que estar el tiempo que todavía le faltaba a él por cumplir ahí.

Que Yuuichi luchara y se mantuviera de esa manera tan distinta a la de los demás le causaba alivio y una gran alegría. Con solo verlo una vez, ya tenía ganas de conocer a esa persona a fondo, pero ese no sería el día en que lo hiciera, pues en ese momento sintió la mano de Fuyuka posarse en su hombro.

Taiyou supo lo que significaba aquello, sonrió con pena y se resignó a ser llevado de nueva cuenta a su habitación. Sin embargo, Taiyou no podía decir que había sido realmente una pérdida de tiempo, porque había conocido a aquel chico y ahora sabía que había alguien más como él.

Era probable que fuera unos cuantos años mayor, pero Taiyou ya se estaba planteando el comenzar a visitarlo. La cosa estaba en saber cómo y cuándo. Pues ahora que se detenía a pensarlo ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba y así se le complicaría saber en que habitación estaba.

Bueno, ya después arreglaría eso, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y el hospital no era realmente un lugar muy grande.

Después…ya sería después...

* * *

**Me gusta que les guste es entonces como me siento feliz y alegre: Cisne-chan, vuelvo a ponértelo que esto es para ti, no causas ninguna molestia y también que quería escribir de ellos así que:**

**Happy-happy birthday :D**


	3. Tercera Parte

**Ja! ¡Ahí tienes internet desgraciado! Finalmente consigo que funciones, ahí va: la tercera parte :DDD**

**¡Lo conseguí! ¡Acabé con esto! ¡ahora puedo morir en paz! :D**

**Okno xD Todavía tengo cosas que hacer y terminar, bueno, francamente, esto me costó bastante escribir porque…me dio un terrible bloqueo de escritora, por eso me he tardado con todo, espero que no haya sido una molestia y no me odien por la tardanza. En fin...**

******Disclaimer: **_Ni Inazuma Eleven GO ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, yo los uso con meros fines de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro, así que estimados señores del Level-5 ¡No me demanden(?) Dx!_

* * *

La versión oficial de cómo se conocieron ambos…

Yuuichi y Taiyou coincidieron de una forma misteriosa la primera vez que hubo un intercambio de palabras entre ambos.

Era de noche y hacia frio.

Hacía frio y era de noche.

La luna llena estaba en lo alto, en su punto de esplendor en el cual su luz blanca conseguía que el pasto y las hojas de los árboles verdes se volvieran de un tono azulado.

Taiyou había tenido una pesadilla…más que una pesadilla eran secuencias de pensamientos sin imágenes. Es decir, había estado tratando de dormir, pero sólo conseguía hacerlo por unos cuantos minutos antes de que sus pensamientos le interrumpieran despertándolo.

Ese día, en la tarde, había tenido una visita del actual seitei. Estaban en medio de Holy Road y todos sus chequeos médicos apuntaban a una sola cosa: Amemiya Taiyou no podría jugar el partido más importante de todo el torneo que tendría su equipo.

Se suponía que hasta ese momento no había jugado precisamente para esperar a que le dieran la oportunidad de jugar el único partido en serio que tendría Arakumo Gakuen. Pero por lo que le decían…las cosas no estaban saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado.

11:45 p.m. marcaba el reloj de pared que había en su habitación cuando se cansó de estar dando vueltas en la cama y se decidió a salir de esas cuatro paredes blancas que lo mantenían encerrado. Realmente no se percató siquiera de cuándo fue que tomó el balón en sus manos, pues lo había hecho más que nada por costumbre.

Una vez puestos sus pies descalzos en el pasillo en que se hallaba su habitación, aspiró profundo intentando obtener algo de tranquilidad, pero cuando los olores típicos del hospital le llenaron los pulmones, una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro. Siguiendo el impulso que le despertaba el darse de pronto cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital, sus pies se movieron rápida y cuidadosamente en dirección a una de sus salidas preferidas.

Apenas estaba en ello, cuando escuchó unos pasos que iban acercándose a su dirección por delante. Alarmado, el joven Amemiya hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente, se acercó a una de las puertas del pasillo y entró sin más, teniendo especial cuidado al momento de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido.

Escuchó los pasos fuera de la habitación pero estos no se detuvieron siquiera al frente. Apenas estaba suspirando aliviado, cuando de la nada escuchó a alguien toser, pero no de forma causal, por necesidad repentina del organismo, más bien fue una tos planeada para hacerse notar.

—Buenas noches.

Taiyou se dio media vuelta con el corazón en la boca, abrazando su balón contra su pecho como si temiera que se lo fueran a arrebatar de la nada. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era lo que había pasado y entonces, mientras veía al ocupante de la habitación, pudo suspirar aliviado cuando lo reconoció del cuarto de rehabilitación.

—¿Has tenido una aventura nocturna? —inquirió el dueño de la habitación. — Pareces algo exaltado ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Yuuichi sonriendo amablemente.

Taiyou sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando la misma sensación de admiración que la primera vez que le vio sonreír se reprodujo en su cuerpo —pe-perdona, oí unos pasos y me asusté, no quise interrumpir así a estas horas de la noche —se disculpó en cuanto la oscuridad le recordó lo tarde que era.

Yuuichi miró al chico, en verdad que había crecido mucho desde la primera vez que lo vio. —Es un poco tarde, pero está bien, tenía insomnio y comenzaba a sentirme sólo —lo miró con cuidado, aquella ocasión era una buena oportunidad para hablar con él, con la persona que le había ayudado a seguir adelante. —Me alegra que estés aquí —comentó con una sonrisa sincera.

Cosquillas. Taiyou sintió cosquillas al mismo tiempo que una de sus cejas se arqueaba con curiosidad —¿si? —su voz sonó incrédula.

Yuuichi amplió su sonrisa. —Si —afirmó.

Aquella afirmación descolocó a Taiyou —¿sabes quién soy? —se señaló a si mismo sin entender por qué un desconocido como él podría sentirse feliz por su presencia.

A menos que lo conociera o lo hubiera visto alguna vez… Taiyou sudó frió.

—Claro que lo sé —respondió por su parte Yuuichi, como si ver a Taiyou fuera cosa de todos los días.

Las pupilas del menor se contrajeron de sorpresa a la vez que sentía su estómago hecho un nudo.

¿Podría haberse dado cuenta de sus visitas furtivas a la sala de rehabilitación?

Tampoco era como si hubiera hecho demasiadas desde la primera vez que estuvo ahí cuando huía hace casi dos semanas. Quizás sólo había estado en ella entre 10 y 15 veces desde la primera vez que vio a Yuuichi, pero la mitad de aquellas visitas habían sido cuando de pura casualidad había tenido que desviar su camino y en sólo cinco ocasiones había logrado ver al chico de nueva cuenta, por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Si lo sabía podría ser tanto bueno como malo. Por un lado, no tendría que fingir no saber que hacía en el hospital el mayor, pero por el otro lado estaba el hecho de que el otro pudiera tacharlo de un acosador o algo por el estilo. Aunque…dudaba que el mayor pudiera tener ese tipo de prejuicios.

Expectante y temeroso, clavó su mirada en Yuuich. La tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo sin saber realmente a qué le tenía miedo.

¿Podría ser a que lo rechazara? Pero…¿rechazarlo? ¿por qué habría de hacer eso?

—Eres el chico que entró a mi habitación a media noche hoy —respondió Yuuichi para alivio de Taiyou, quien dejó salir un gran suspiro, olvidándose de las pruebas que podrían haberlo delatado. —¿Sucede algo? —inquirió el Tsurugi mayor. extrañado al escuchar aquel suspiro.

Taiyou dio un respingo antes de disimularlo comenzando a caminar en el interior de la habitación —no, no creo que suceda… —de pronto la sensación de vacío que le había obligado a salir de su habitación, volvió a su ser —…nada —fue raro que el Amemiya sonara tan desolado, como si acabara de recibir la peor noticia de su vida y no era como si fuera lo contrario.

Cuando un segundo suspiro, largo y que expresaba amargura, se escapó de sus labios, Yuuichi pudo saber que algo no iba bien.

Esa no era la actitud del chico que tanto le había llamado la atención. No. Por supuesto que no lo era.

Las veces que había imaginado como sería hablar con él, el tono que empleaba solía combinar a la perfección con aquella enérgica aura que desprendía siempre.

Antes de decir nada, Yuuichi se aclaró la garganta —ya que estás aquí, ¿qué te parece si empiezas por decirme tu nombre? —pidió afable, decidido a comenzar una conversación.

Llegando a los pies de la cama, el chico asintió —mi nombre es Taiyou, Amemiya Taiyou.

Yuuichi lo miró atento y sonrió en cuanto el nombre llegó a sus oídos. Taiyou. Como el sol que iluminaba cada uno de los días. El sol. Que daba luz y calor. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio y la calidez que lo envolvía con solo ver su sonrisa.

Tal vez Yuuichi no había tenido nada que ver con la manera en que fue nombrado al nacer, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era el nombre perfecto para él.

—Mucho gusto, Amemiya-kun —dijo Yuuichi mirándole a los ojos mientras hablaba, sin dejar escapar ese pensamiento sobre el gran astro rey —yo soy Tsurugi Yuuichi —se presentó —si no te molesta, me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre de pila, a cambio tu puedes llamarme por el mío —ofreció.

—¿Ah? ¿En serio? —Taiyou se alegró más de lo que podría haber esperado de haber sabido antes lo que iba a ocurrir. Ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y asintió al tiempo que afirmaba —claro, no tengo ningún problema con ello, Yuuichi-san.

—Gracias, Taiyou-kun. —La sonrisa se le contagió de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía, natural y sin ningún tipo de aviso. Yuuichi irguió su espalda y luego se acomodó sentado en la cama, moviendo la almohada para recargar su espalda en ella. —Y dime, Taiyou-kun, te gusta el fútbol ¿no es así?

Fue entonces que el chico volvió a recordar el balón que llevaba entre sus manos. Su primera reacción fue ensanchar la sonrisa, pero entonces algo extraño pasó. Como si su cuerpo hubiera decidido recordarle el motivo de porque estaba siendo dejado de lado para ese juego de la manera más dolorosa que encontró, un calambre repentino en alguna parte de su caja torácica le azotó con la realidad.

Tan rápido como apareció, el calambre se volvió a ir. Pero eso no evitó que le dejara una sensación desagradable. Hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada a sus manos, que se habían apretado al balón con fuerza, como si quisiera descargar en él la frustración que siempre le había provocado su condición.

Dio una cabezada corta, dándole la razón sin hablar al mayor en respuesta. Yuuichi, quien aún conservaba la sonrisa en sus labios, se percató de ello y su sonrisa flaqueó.

—¿Te gusta? —volvió a preguntar Yuuichi como si no hubiera entendido el silencio del chico.

Taiyou volvió a la realidad y alzó su rostro, solo para que las miradas de ambos se encontraran.

Fue como un choque. Ambos se miraban con la atención que guardaban el uno para el otro e incluso se reservaron al respirar, lográndolo únicamente por el recuerdo de que debían hacerlo.

—Si…pero…tengo prohibido jugarlo…

—¿Eh? — Yuuichi se sorprendió.

Taiyou suspiró antes de que una sonrisa triste se colgara de sus labios. Era una sonrisa rara, para él.

Se tomó su tiempo y se acercó a la ventana, por la cual se colaba la luz blanca de una farola del alumbrado exterior. Bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuichi deslizó el vidrió para conseguir el aire que tanto estaba anhelando.

Yuuichi lo observó mientras una brisa nocturna se colaba en el interior de su habitación, meciendo las cortinas y también los naranjos cabellos del chico. Pareciera que eso le trajera paz, por lo cual dejó pasar el hecho de que el frío se estuviera haciendo más presente.

Es forma tan extraña de actuar…para Yuuichi no fue difícil identificar que había algo en mente del Amemiya. Algo que lo había traído ahí. —Si quieres hablar, hazlo.

Taiyou se volvió a verlo, interrogándole con la mirada, y Yuuichi cerró los ojos al soltar un inaudible suspiro corto para luego sonreírle levemente. —No eres así, algo te está molestando —dijo tan seguro que Taiyou por un momento se olvido de que, en teoría, apenas se habían conocido —si quieres desahogarte, puedes hacerlo conmigo —ofreció, cortando cualquier hilo de pensamiento que el chico podría tener acerca de que Yuuichi tal vez si lo había conocido de antes.

Tal vez fuera porqué Taiyou de verdad quería oír esas palabras de alguien.

Tal vez fuera por la necesidad de Taiyou de hablar con alguien de ello.

Tal vez fuera por el innegable hecho de que desde la primera vez que Taiyou lo vio le había inspirado confianza.

Pero fuera como fuera…las palabras comenzaron a brotar de los labios de Taiyou sin cortarse, fluyeron tan naturalmente que le pareció ilógico.

¿Entender? Cuando Yuuichi escuchó todo lo que Taiyou tuvo que decir, hizo más que eso. Le pareció tan curioso… era como si hubieran pasado por la misma situación pero de modos distintos. Comprendía ese sentimiento de impotencia, de no poder hacer lo que más querías y, aunque siempre trataras de ocultarlo, borrarlo, hacerlo pasar por menos en algún rincón de tu mente, ese sentimiento seguía ahí.

Al principio, cuando recién comenzaba con su observación en Taiyou, no podía dejar de preguntarse que hacía un niño tan lleno de energía como él vestido con las ropas del hospital. No supo que algo andaba mal con ese chico hasta que una vez tuvo un pequeño incidente en el cual tomó más tiempo de lo usual al Amemiya levantarse.

Esa vez, se asustó como nunca, fue como repetir el mismo percance que lo había dejado inmóvil, pero miles de veces peor… tal vez fuera debido a que ya había crecido y tenía más consciencia acerca de cosas como esa. Como hubiera sido, él no dudó en avisar a una de las enfermeras que pasaban a su cuarto en su rutina diaria. Después, solo fue cosa de esperar y para él fue un gran alivio verlo un par de días después volviendo a jugar.

Quizá tuvo curiosidad por preguntar alguna vez quién era y qué hacía por ahí, pero por alguna razón que ni él mismo entendía jamás lo hizo.

Ahora entendía porqué su sonrisa era más alegre que muchas otras que había visto. Taiyou disfrutaba siempre al jugar y era así como se olvidaba por un momento de su condición. Cuando empezaba, le era imposible detenerse, aún le doliera algo, lo que fuera, no podía dejar de seguir adelante y buscar el balón para tenerlo de nuevo entre sus pies.

El silencio se hizo presente unos cuantos segundos, en los que Taiyou pudo sentir que toda la tensión acumulada se resbalaba de sus hombros como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en realidad. Quizá estaba soñando, no era normal sentirse tan bien solo por hablar con alguien, menos siendo un desconocido.

Yuuichi lo miró: —No te has rendido hasta ahora y no creo que sea el momento para hacerlo —fue lo que dijo cuando Taiyou se volvió a verlo, le sonrió y, para el chico, tal vez esa sonrisa fue lo único que pudo necesitar para finalmente sentirse lo suficientemente tranquilo para poder dormir.

Un bostezo lo sorprendió saliendo de su garganta —tengo sueño… —dijo Taiyou con voz algo patosa por el cansancio.

El tiempo había pasado. Estaba a nada de dar la una de la mañana.

—Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres —ofreció Yuuichi y Taiyou no pudo evitar mostrarse entusiasmado con la idea. Se sentía tan cómodo con la presencia del mayor que le habría costado trabajo convencerse a si mismo de volver a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Taiyou fue sorprendido con el permiso para poder jugar.

* * *

**Miren que…me tomó mucho tiempo, pero aquí está, acabado, aunque un poco raro -creo yo- espero que haya sido de su agrado, aquí más que romance, me salió algo medio amistoso, pero bueno…algo es algo dijo el diablo ¿no? :D**

**Bueno, Cisne-chan, ya sabes que te amo y te adoro y toda la cosa, por eso me estoy desvelando para acabar finalmente tu regalo, que al final fue bien atrasado y lento de acabar, en fin, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, así como también espero que tu cumpleaños haya sido un buen día, recuerda que tienes gente que te quiere mucho, mucho, mucho~ *se señala a si misma* **

**Sin más por decir: me despido.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**~Blue~ **


End file.
